One-Shot's Sasuhina
by Rubsig
Summary: One-shot's Sasuhina navideños.


Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha en silencio. Ya se había acostumbrado a no ser perseguido por admiradoras, agradeciendo mentalmente cada vez que salía a Hinata por brindarle esa gloriosa paz que se le había sido privada de niño.

Ahora era un adulto de diecinueve años yendo hacia una tienda para comprarle un regalo para navidad a su novia. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese eso alguna vez? Todo su mundo era entrenar y entrenar desde que había vuelto a Konoha.

Iba a irse, proteger a su aldea de lejos, pero un par de ojos opalinos hicieron que su corazón tomara la decisión de no hacerlo. No la iba a dejar sola.

Cuando llegó a la tienda tenía una idea fija: Tomar esa hermosa caja de música que vio captó el interés de la Hyuga, pagar, e irse.

Pero sus esperanzas cayeron al no verla en la repisa donde debería estar.—Lo siento, el héroe de la aldea lo ha comprado esta mañana— ese Dobe, se lo iba a pagar caro— ¡D-Disculpe, no puede usar jutsus dentro de la tienda!— El brazo del Susanoo adornaba el costado del morocho, mientras que sus ojos se volvían carmesí.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento del equipo siete. Se veía que había entrenado un largo tiempo, ya que estaba sudado de pies a cabeza.

—Despertar a las cuatro de la mañana no es lo mío dattebayo— susurró para sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer con torpeza a la nieve que se posaba sobre el césped—. Luego de esto comeré un merecido ramen— sonrió zorruno hacia el cielo.

Pero una mancha negra cayendo rápidamente hacia su dirección no le permitió ver las grises nubes; luego ese punto fue tomando forma, pareciendo ahora un Sasuke con la cara neutra aproximándose más y más.

El rubio gritó asustado tratando de escapar del punto de aterrizaje del moreno, pero la resbaladiza nieve se lo impidió. Los pies de Uchiha fueron a parar al pecho de Uzumaki, haciendo que éste chillara de dolor.—¡Ghaa, Sasuke-teme!— aulló para finalmente caer rendido.

—Oe, dobe— la voz de Sasuke siempre fue grabe y potente, así que no hizo mucho esfuerzo para que su amigo saliera del trance a causa del dolor— ¿Qué haces idiota?— Preguntó cruzando lo brazos mientras que el ojiazul se ponía de pie molesto.

—¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡¿Me golpeaste solo para saber lo que hacía?! ¡Que te sucede dattebayo!— lo apuntó mientras le regañaba, a veces su amigo podía sacarlo de quicio.

—Esa caja era mía— dijo sin más detalles, culpando a Naruto directamente.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?— preguntó confundido mientras tomaba con sus manos la parte adolorida. Pero al ver el rostro del Uchiha su cerebro se refrescó— Ahhhh— sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado— ¿Hablas de la caja musical que vi en el local al lado de la floristería Yamanaka?— Una mueca apareció en sus labios a tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza—, sí, la compré esta mañana, me costó un ojo de la cara pero...

—Te doy el doble— de nuevo casi cae al suelo. Sería un tonto si no aprovechaba la estupidez de su amigo por ofrecer el doble de dinero a una caja antigua.

—¿Por qué tan interesado?— debía valer más de lo que Sasuke ofrecía, jamás vio tan interesado a su amigo por algo, pero al Uchiha no le importa el dinero tampoco; que revoltosa situación.

—No te incumbe— y ahí iba de nuevo el Sasuke que conocía—, ¿Me la darás o te la quitaré a la fuerza?— estaba dispuesto a activar nuevamente el Susanoo, pero la sonrisa perversa de su amigo lo descolocó.

—Claro, te la doy; no necesito tu mugroso dinero dattebayo— se acercó a él sin quitar esa cara de tonto, esto no olía bien para el moreno—. Pero debes hacer algunas cosas por mí.

—Olvídalo, te la quitaré— desenfundó su espada Kusanagi, pero las palabras del rubio de nuevo hicieron que parpadeara varias veces.

—No la encontrarás a menos que te la dé— Naruto estiró su mano, unos cuernos y cola de diablo aparecieron en el cuerpo del ojiazul en la mente de Sasuke— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

.

.

.

Lo mataría, enserio que lo haría.

—Te golpeará cuando todo esto termine, ¿Sabías?— luego de decir eso, Kiba estalló a carcajada limpia, mientras Akamaru le ladraba a un Sasuke con un traje y sombrero rojos, además de la blanca barba que adornaba su rostro.

El Uchiha estaba más que molesto, sin duda a otro nivel.—Hola chicos— llegó Choji con un montón de envolturas de patatas fritas en sus manos—. Traje esto para la reunión de esta noche— dejó caer todo en la mesita del departamento de Naruto. Volteó para encender la televisión, pero un moreno ardiendo en rabia quieto con un cosplay de Santa hicieron que diera dos pasos en reversa—, vaya Sasuke, tu espíritu navideño sí que está prendido— Sonrió el regordete sin el afán de burlarse.

—¡Aquí está!— celebró el Uzumaki mientras caminaba alegre hacia la sala de su departamento—. Bien Santa, di ¡Feliz Navidad!— y el flash de una cámara hizo que de nueva cuenta el brazo del Susanoo saliera.

.

.

.

Todos los antiguos novatos varones se encontraban festejando en la casa de Sai.—Muchas gracias Sasuke, ahora tengo que explicarle a la casera el por qué mi departamento está en ruinas— se cruzó de brazos molesto. Pero de nuevo recobró el buen humor al darse cuenta del poder que tenía—, y eso me pone triste, ¿Podrías cantar algo?

—Te mataré— lo apuntó amenazador un atractivo Santa siendo aplastado por el perro de Kiba.

—¿Quieres la caja no?— esa fue una señal de peligro para el Uchiha— ¡Escuchen todos!— Kiba, quien tenía en su mano el micrófono paró con su intento de canto y todos miraron hacia el rubio— ¡Sasuke nos cantará algo!— Aplaudieron con gozo, jamás habían logrado que él hiciese algo en sus reuniones de amigos.

—"Sin duda el espíritu navideño lo atacó"— pensó Choji.

Debía hacerlo o no tendría la caja, así de fácil. Se levantó, haciendo que Akamaru saltara al piso y volviese a dormir.

Jamás se cansará de decirlo, mataría a Naruto.

.

.

.

La noche llegó a su fin, todos estaban borrachos y dormidos. Excepto Sasuke, quien a la primera oportunidad de hacerle daño a Naruto, lo hizo.

Pateó su trasero, haciendo que cualquier rastro de sueño se fuese de su cuerpo.—¡Ghaaa!— chilló adolorido, despertando a Shikamaru y haciendo que este fuera a parar dormido lejos del escándalo— ¡¿Qué te suce...

—La caja, ahora— el ojo de Sasuke ardía como el infierno, en su mano se posaban las llamas negras tan peculiares y en la otra su espada afilada.

—L-la caja, la caja— canturreó gateando hacia la barra y sacando el objeto.

Sasuke la tomó sin más y salió de ahí, evitando quemar toda la casa por lo molesto que estaba.

—Vaya, así que por fin se la diste— Naruto saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz divertida de Kiba—, ¿Y qué tiene esa famosa caja de música vieja?

—No lo sé— el rubio se acercó al castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, se la iba a dar de todas maneras.

—¿Entonces hiciste que se vistiera de Santa, nos trajera bebidas, cantara y bailara la macarena por nada?— preguntó Inuzuka con su sonrisa perruna de siempre—. Odio admitirlo, pero me divertí con él.

—También yo...

.

.

.


End file.
